powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights of Orion
The Lights of Orion 'are a mysterious energy source which many seek to possess. It likely has existed for more than 3,000 years. The Galaxy Rangers use them to enhance their powers. Background The first mention of the lights was in an episode where Mike Corbett, Leo's brother (who was believed to have been lost in an earthquake back on Mirinoi), makes a miraculous and unexpected return. He was later revealed to be a fake, as a shape-shifting monster named Mutantrum, who was sent by Scorpius to trick the Rangers into retrieving the lights. Three episodes later, a mysterious warrior, named the Magna Defender, arrived on ''Terra Venture in search of the lights. He had helped destroy several of Scorpius' monsters, and later revealed that all his supposed good deeds were actually vengeful actions to prepare himself for a final confrontation with Scorpius, in order to destroy the mutant ruler of the universe for killing Zika, Magna Defender's son, in cold blood and destroying their home planet. The Magna Defender was searching for the lights so he could use them to destroy Scorpius and have his vengeance. Eventually a monster named Destruxo located the Lights of Orion and set up a staff to draw them from the ground. Destruxo protected the area with a forcefield, but Maya and Kendrix destroyed it. As the Rangers faced Destruxo, his staff finally drew the Lights of Orion from the ground but they flew off into space. After the lights were uncovered, they had fled from Terra Venture, but returned one episode later. At that time, Destruxo returned and managed to contain the lights in a jar . However, he was tricked by Scorpius' daughter, Trakeena, and her ally Impostra into using the lights in an attempt to destroy the Rangers. When Destruxo was weakened by a bead necklace given to him by Impostra, the Magna Defender managed to expel the lights from Destruxo's body, and had almost gained his chance to finally get his revenge. Seeing for themselves that Magna Defender would let no one, even the Power Rangers interfere in his revenge plan and that the Lights of Orion were too powerful to fall into the wrong hands, the Rangers decided to destroy them. However, before they could, the power chose them instead, as it was revealed that the Lights of Orion could only be used for good and justice, never for evil or vengeance; Magna Defender retreats upon seeing this, having failed at his mission. The power of the Lights of Orion endows the Rangers with special gauntlets, more elaborate cross-guards for their Quasar Sabers, and enhanced armor. The Rangers can also activate a "'''Power-Up Mode", the finishing move for the Lights of Orion, where all five Rangers charge their opponent, combine and transform into a ball of golden light, hurling themselves at the monster they're fighting. It usually destroys the monster, but there were times that this finisher failed. Later on, it is revealed by Treacheron that the Lights of Orion upgrade can't be activated unless all five Rangers are present and together. The Rangers' Galaxy Megazord is also upgraded when their pilots activate the Lights of Orion . In its own "Power-Up Mode", the Galaxy Megazord's bull horns change their shape (almost resembling that of a crown), and a triangular chest plate. Its saber also changes shape, as its hilt becomes more elaborate. During the Galaxy Rangers' teamup with the Rescue Rangers, the Omega Megazord was temporarily infused with the Lights of Orion. The Lights of Orion granted the Omega Megazord the power it needed to destroy Trakeena once and for all . This was also their final appearance. Notes *The draft script for The Lights of Orion originally had the Lights of Orion located within a cave on a planet named "Solaris 8", however, obvious changes to the script removed the planet entirely and placed it within the Forest Dome on the colony, Terra Venture. *There are only two villains in the Power Rangers Universe capable of using the Lights of Orion; Destruxo after capturing the Lights and using them in an attempt to destroy the Rangers, and Chameliac. However, the latter of the two used an imitation of the Lights, while Destruxo used the real ones, but it should be noted that Chameliac was able to replicate a powered up Quasar Saber and perform the Power-Up Mode attack solo, as opposed to the real attack which requires all 5 Power Rangers. *The Lights of Orion roleplay set does not have an American toy counterpart. See Also References Category: Lost Galaxy Category: Artifacts Category:Enhancement Modes Category:Arsenal (Lost Galaxy) Category:Zords (Lost Galaxy) Category:Energy